warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Blausterns letzter Weg
Blausterns letzter Weg (Original: Bluestar's last resort) ist eine kurze Geschichte über Blausterns Tod Geschichte Der Sog war stärker als Blaustern es erwartet hatte, als sie mit dem Kollos von Hund die Klippen am Wasserfall hinab gestürzt war, hinab in den totbringenden, tiefen Schlund des Verderbens, wessen reißender Wasserstrom sie nun mit all seiner Kraft zu ertränken drohte. Das eisige Wasser war klar, doch von dem kräftigen Strom und den aufgeregten Wellen war es von weißem Schaum getrübt, wurde so zu einer noch viel größeren und angsteinflößenderen Gefahr für die Anführerin ihres geliebten DonnerClans. Wie wild versuchte sie gegen den wilden Strudel anzukommen, ruderte verzweifelt mit den so hilflos umher geschleuderten Pfoten, riss den Kopf so weit in den Nacken, wie es ihr nur möglich war um ihn über die schäumende Wasseroberfläche zu befördern. Unter Blausterns nassem, schwerer und schwerer werdendem Pelz war nur Wasser, kein Anzeichen für Steine oder Anhöhen, auf welche die blaugraue Kätzin sich hätte retten können, aber sie wusste nicht einmal, ob der tiefe Fluss schlecht für ihr Überleben war. Wenn Felsen plötzlich unter ihr auftauchen würden wäre sie vermutlich mit aller Wucht des reißenden Wasserstroms dagegen geschlagen worden und hätte sich mehrere schwere Knochenbrüche zugezogen. Bei der grässlichen Vorstellung an diese durchaus mögliche Begebenheit und unmittelbare Gefahr wurde Blaustern ganz starr. Ihr Körper sackte nach unten, als ihre Pfoten in der Bewegung von einer Sekunde auf die nächste erlahmten und schließlich nur noch nutzlos unter ihrem schwächlichen Körper hingen. Als das kalte Wasser durch Blausterns Maul, zum lautlosen Schrei aufgerissen, in ihren dürren Körper strömte gab die Kätzin ein merkwürdiges Gurgeln von sich und versuchte vergeblich zu husten. Bei jedem ihrer kläglichen Versuche sank sie ein Stückchen tiefer in den unersättlichen Schlund des Flussstroms unter ihr, bis ihr Köpfchen schließlich untertauchte und die Kälte der Blaugrauen für einen kurzen Moment gänzlich den eh schon schwachen Atem nahm. Nach Halt suchend paddelte Blaustern erneut mit den Pfoten, diesmal jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ihr Kopf durchbrach dieses Mal nicht die Wasseroberfläche und so blieb die wertvolle Luft zum Atmen ihr verwehrt. Die Kraft aus den müden Gliedern der völlig durchnässten Kätzin schwand langsam aber sicher, immer in kleinen aber immer größer werdenden Schüben und schien von den Fluten noch schneller davon getragen zu werden als der ertrinkende Rest der Anführerin des Donnerclans. Die tief blauen Augen hatte Blaustern weit aufgerissen, versuchte wenigstens den spitzen Steinen, die nun vor ihr auftauchten zu entgehen, aber ihre verzweifelten Versuche auszuweichen scheiterten in den meisten Fällen und die Blaugraue wurde mit allem gewaltigen Druck gegen eine spitze Felsformation geschmettert. Benommen gab die Kätzin einen wimmernden Laut von sich, durch welchen alle offenbar verbliebene Luft aus ihren Lungen entwich und in vielen kleinen Luftbläschen an die Oberfläche stieg um dort im Meer der Gischt unterzugehen und zu verschwinden. Die Verzweiflung hallte nur noch schwach in den stummen Gedanken der Graublauen wieder und schließlich verhallte sie gänzlich. Nur eine dumpfe Angst blieb zurück und schnürte Blaustern die Brust zusammen. Langsam begann das Bild vor Blausterns angestrengten Augen sich zu verdunkeln und alles um sie herum begann erst ruhig, dann immer ausgelassener zu tanzen. Lichtstrahlen durchbrachen den flüssigen Tod um sie her und blendeten die arme Kätzin. Sie verschloss die Augen vor dem überraschend gekommenen Licht und krümmte sich vor Schmerz zusammen, als ihr mickrig erscheinender Körper ein weiteres Mal gegen einen Stein geschleudert wurde. Der Schmerz rückte augenblicklich wieder hinter der Angst in den Hintergrund, aber auch diese wurde kontinuierlich weniger, verklang im Rauschen des Flusses. Dieses Mal verwandelte sich der Stein nach Blausterns Gegenschmettern in viele kleine Kiesel und als Blaustern notgedrungen die Augen einen Spalt breit öffnete sah sie den verschwommenen Grund aus vielen kleinen Steinchen unter sich. Die Kiesel bewegten sich mit den starken Strömungen flussabwärts, aber einige blieben auch unbewegt in etwas Strömungsgeschützeren Abschnitten. Völlig bewegungsunfähig schrammte das nasse, dünne Fell der Graublauen über den Grund und als sie die Augen wieder einmal öffnete um festzustellen was es war, dass sich in ihre Pfoten bohrte konnte sie die roten Färbungen ihres eigenen Blutes durch die kalten Wellen tänzeln sehen. Ihre Pfoten waren geradewegs gegen einen spitzen Untergrund gerammt worden und hatten begonnen zu bluten. Die Ballen der Anführerin schienen allesamt aufgerissen zu sein, aber der Schmerz war betäubt von der einnehmenden Kälte, die um sie herum herrschte und alles Gefühl aus der Kätzin saugte. Nun begannen die schwarzen Flecken sich in Blausterns Sichtfels auszubreiten wie Blutsflecken im Moos und schließlich hatten sie fast alles verschlungen, was an Augenlicht vorhanden gewesen war. Nur noch ein winziger Teil des blutrot gefärbten Wassers blieb Blaustern erhalten, als sie den brennenden Schmerz in ihren Lungen nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Sie wollte nur noch dass es vorbei war, all dieser Schmerzen und die Angst vor dem Ertrinken. Sie bemerkte den kräftigen Biss in ihrem Nacken nicht sofort, aber dann wurde sie unsanft über die Steinchen gezerrt, die sich in ihrem verfilzten Pelz verfingen. Kraftlos ließ sie es geschehen, wagte nicht die Augen ein weiteres Mal zu öffnen, denn sie hatte das mächtige Gefühl jede Bewegung eines Muskels in ihrem Körper könnte ihr Schmerz zufügen und sie konnte nicht noch mehr Schmerz ertragen. Nicht noch mehr, als sie in den letzten Monaten schon erfahren hatte, nicht noch mehr als sie jetzt eh schon spürte. Der Biss lockerte sich nicht und bald riss etwas an ihr, bis auf einmal die Wasseroberfläche näher zu kommen schien. Licht drang unter Blausterns geschlossenen Lidern hindurch und dann durchbrach sie eine unwirklich erscheinende Wand. Über ihr leuchteten die schönsten Lichter, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte und mit einem erstickten Husten flossen eisige Wassermassen aus Blausterns Lungen, während sie ans trockene Ufer gezerrt wurde. Noch immer war sie taub für alles außer dem aufdringlichen Rauschen des mörderischen Wasserstroms, der sie eben noch in seiner unmittelbaren Gewalt gehabt hatte. Ein Prusten und dann füllten sich die brennenden Lungen der Kätzin mit Luft, wobei ein lautes Rasseln die Erlösung begleitete. Japsend rang sie nach Luft, wagte noch immer nicht sich zu rühren. Ihre blutenden Ballen wurden von kleinen, ruhigen Wellen umspült, als sei der Fluss nie mehr als eine Pfütze gewesen, auf welcher sich durch eine kleine Berührung mit der Pfote Kreise zogen und als kleine Wellen das Ufer der Pfütze erreichtenEinen solch stechenden und brennenden Schmerz wie den, den Balustern beim Einatmen verspürte hatte die Anführerin des Donnerclans noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben verspürt. Nicht einmal als sie fast ertrunken wäre, eben vor wenigen Sekunden, die Augenblicke in denen sie keine Luft bekommen hatte waren so schmerzhaft gewesen. Und dann, als sie gerade laut aufwimmern wollte vor Schmerz in ihrem bebenden Brustkorb erreichte die Stimme des zweiten Anführers des Donnerclans sie aus weiter Ferne. »Blaustern! Blaustern, kannst du mich hören? Blaustern, bitte verlass mich nicht!« Der nächste Atemzug ließ die Blaugraue aufjaulen und dann reflexartig weit die Augen aufreißen. Die Intensität der vielen Farben und Lichter um sie her erschlug sie für einen Moment gänzlich, bevor ihr Atem wieder rasselnd einsetzte und sie zum Zusammenzucken brachte. Das Brennen und Stechen in ihren Lungen schien mit jedem Einatmen stärker zu werden. »Blaustern?« Blaustern blickte in die grün funkelnden Augen von Feuerherz, dem trauen zweiten Anführer ihres geliebten DonnerClans. Der rote Kater sah besorgt und verzweifelt zugleich aus, leckte seiner Anführerin über die Schnauze, versuchte mit an stupsen ihrer Schultern wieder mehr Bewegung in den schwächlichen Körper zu hauchen, aber Blaustern blieb mit geöffneten Augen und unter Schmerz erbebendem Körper auf welchem der nasse Pelz klebte liegen, sah Feuerherz nur an und dieser beugte sich immer wieder vor um ihr über die Stirn zu lecken. Erst jetzt bemerkte Blaustern die beiden Gestalten hinter ihm. »Nebelfuß, Steinfell…« Ihre Stimme klang rau und es folgte ein Husten auf die beiden fremd klingenden Worte aus Blausterns ausgetrocknetem Mund, der ihre Lungen zu zerbersten schien. Die beiden breitschultrigen und stark gebauten Katzen traten zögerlich näher, sodass Blaustern sie durch ihr eingeschränktes Sichtfeld besser erkennen konnte. Zum ersten Mal blitzte etwas anderes als Angst und Schwäche in ihren blauen Augen auf: Stolz. Als sie erneut zu sprechen begann klang ihre Stimme schon nicht mehr ganz so heißer. Feuerherz hatte aufgehört seiner Anführerin wieder Leben einhauchen zu wollen. Er sah besorgt aber sehr erleichtert aus. In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen, aber ob sie vor Erleichterung oder Angst in seine smaragdgrünen Augen getreten waren konnte Blaustern nicht sagen. »Ihr seid so stark und klug geworden…«, flüsterte die Graublaue leise. »Verzeiht mir, dass ich euch weggab, aber ich…« Sie wurde von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen, unter dem sie sich vor stechendem Schmerz krümmte. Als sie ihre Jungen erneut in Augenschein nahm sahen sie sehr mitgenommen aus. Steinfell trat vor und legte seine Schnauze zögerlich auf die Stirn seiner Mutter. Auf dem nassen Pelz Blausterns spürte diese die zarte, rosa Nase ihres Sohnes kaum. Auch Nebelfuß trat dazu und tat es ihrem Bruder nach. »Wir verzeihen dir!«, murmelte sie und nun spürte die Mutter der Beiden eine raue, warme Zunge über ihren Nasenrücken fahren. Ein raues, kratziges Schnurren entfuhr ihr und sie versuchte den aufkeimenden Schmerz zu unterdrücken. »Feuerherz…«, rief sie ihren treuen Freund und sofort machten die beiden großen Katzen Platz um den Kater mit dem feuerroten Pelz vorbei zu lassen. Dieser trat mit hängenden Schultern vor und beugte den Kopf. »Blaustern?« »Du sollst der beste Anführer des Donnerclans werden.« Erschrocken starrte Feuerherz Blaustern an und dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf. »Du lebst, Blaustern, du lebst! Niemand wird Anführer werden, du lebst!« Das ersterbende Lachen aus der heiseren Kehle der blaugrauen Kätzin am Boden ließ die Übrigen leicht erschauern. »Wir sollen uns nicht selbst belügen, Feuerherz.« Es waren weise Worte und Blaustern konnte zum ersten Mal seit Tigerkralles Verbannung wieder klar denken, so klar, wie sie es immer hätte tun müssen für ihren Clan, für ihre Jungen, für Feuerherz. Dem roten Kater kullerte soeben eine winzige, glänzende Träne aus dem rechten Augenwinkel, und während diese wie in Zeitlupe auf Blausterns Stirn tropfte brach sich für einen winzigen Moment ein Sonnenstrahl der über der Schlucht untergehenden Sonne darin. »Lebt wohl!«, flüsterte sie tonlos, bevor ihre Augen sich langsam schlossen. Kategorie:By ZombiesJustWantAHug666 Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten Kategorie:Geschichten